The present invention relates to 4-haloalkyl-3-heterocyclylpyridines and 4-haloalkyl-5-heterocyclylpyrimidines, to processes for their preparation, to compositions comprising them and to the use of novel and known 4-haloalkyl-3-heterocyclylpyridines and 4-haloalkyl-5-heterocyclylpyrimidines for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, spider mites, ectoparasites and helminths.
It is already known that appropriately substituted pyridines or pyrimidines have acaricidal and insecticidal activity. Thus, WO 95/07891 describes pyridines which carry a cycloalkyl radical in position 4 which is linked via a hetero atom and a group of various substituents in position 3. WO 93119050 discloses 4-cycloalkylamino-and 4-cycloalkoxypyrimidines which carry in position 5 inter alia alkyl, alkoxy or haloalkoxy groups. However, the desired activity against the harmful organisms is not always sufficient. Additionally, these compounds often have undesirable toxicologic properties toward mammals and aquatic living beings.
Pyridyl-1,2,4-thiadiazoles having fungicidal properties are described in DE-A 42 39 727. The compounds disclosed therein carry the thiadiazole ring in position 2, 3 or 4 of the unsubstituted pyridine.
EP-A 0 371 925 discloses some 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl- and 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl-pyrimidines having nematicidal and fungicidal properties. In the biologically effective compounds disclosed in this publication, the pyrimidine carries the oxadiazolyl or thiadiazolyl ring either
a) in position 5 and is optionally substituted by a thiomethyl group in position 2, or
b) in position 2 and is optionally substituted in position 4 and 6, in each case by a methyl group.
Aryltriazole derivatives for use as pesticides are known from EP-A 0,185,256. In addition to the phenyltriazoles, which are particularly preferred, three haloalkyl-3-pyridyltriazoles are disclosed:
3-(2-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole
3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-1-methyl-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole and
3-(2-chloro4-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
their desired activity at low application rates, however, is not always satisfactory, especially when controlling insects and spider mites.
Some commercially available 4-haloalkyl-3-heterocyclylpyridines are known from the Maybridge Catalogue 1996/1997, Maybridge Chemical CO. LTD., Trevillett Tintagel, GB:
3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazole
5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-3-phenyl-1,2,4-oxadiazole
3-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-5-phenyl-1,2,4-oxadiazole
5-(2-chlorophenyl)-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazole
5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazole
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,2,4oxadiazole
5-(2-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazole
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazole
5-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazole
5-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazole
5-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazole
5-(2,6-dichloro-4-pyridyl)-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazole
5-(3,5-bistrifluoromethylphenyl)-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,2,4-oxadiazole
2-(2-chlorophenyl)-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole
2-(3-chlorophenyl)-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole
2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole
2-(2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole
2-(4-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole
2-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-5-phenyl-1,3,4-oxadiazole
2-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-4-methylthiazolecarbohydrazide
ethyl 2-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-4-methylthiazolecarboxylate
N-(4-chlorophenyl)carbonyl-Nxe2x80x2-[2-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)4-methyl-5-thiazolyl]carbonylhydrazine
2-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-4-thiazolecarbohydrazide
4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)thiazole
4-(4-cyanophenyl)-2-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-py(idyl)thiazole
N-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl)carbonyl-Nxe2x80x2-[2-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-4-thiazolyl]carbonylhydrazine
2-(2-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)thiazolyl)-5-chloro-3-methylbenzo[b]thiophene
2-(4-chlorophenylmethylthio)-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1 -methyl-1 H-1,3,4-triazole
2-(4-chlorophenylcarbonylmethylthio)-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1-methyl-1H-1,3,4-triazole and
2-ethoxycarbonylmethylthio-5-(4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridyl)-1-methyl-1H-1,3,4-triazole.
However, a biological activity toward harmful organisms has hitherto not been disclosed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds having good insecticidal and acaricidal properties and simultaneously low toxicity toward mammals and aquatic living beings.
It has now been found that compounds of the formula I, optionally as salts, have a wider activity spectrum against animal pests and simultaneously more favorable toxicologic properties toward mammals and aquatic living beings than the prior art compounds. 
In the formula (I):
Y is halo-C1-C6-alkyl;
x is CH or N;
m is 0 or 1;
Q is a 5-membered heterocyclic group 
in which
Ra and Rb together are a bond
V is oxygen, sulfur or NR9;
W is oxygen or sulfur;
R1 is hydrogen,
(C1-C20)-alkyl, (C2-C20)-alkenyl, (C2-C20)-alkynyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl,
(C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl, (C6-C8)-cycloalkynyl,
where the six last-mentioned radicals are optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group
halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR10)R10, xe2x80x94(xe2x95x90NNR102)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94N[C(xe2x95x90W)R10]2, xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR10xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)NR10xe2x80x94NR10[C(xe2x95x90W)R10], xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94N[C(xe2x95x90W)R10]2, xe2x80x94N[(Cxe2x95x90W)R10]xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NR10[(Cxe2x95x90W)R10], xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NR10[(Cxe2x95x90W)WR10], xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94R10[(Cxe2x95x90W)NR102], xe2x80x94NR10(Cxe2x95x90NR10)R10, xe2x80x94NR10(Cxe2x95x90NR10)NR102, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NR10(Cxe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94SO2NR102, xe2x80x94NR10SO2R10, xe2x80x94SO2OR10, xe2x80x94OSO2R10xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SiR103, xe2x80x94SeR10, xe2x80x94PR102, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90W)R102, xe2x80x94SOR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94PW2R102, xe2x80x94PW3R102, aryl and heterocyclyl, the two last-mentioned radicals optionally being substituted by one or more radicals from the group
(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl, (C6-C8)-cycloalkynyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkenyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkynyl, halogen, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SiR103, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94SOR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, nitro, cyano and hydroxyl, aryl,
which is optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl and (C6-C8)-cycloalkynyl,
where these six abovementioned radicals are optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group
halogen, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SOR10 and xe2x80x94SO2R10,
halogen, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR10)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NNR102)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94N[C(xe2x95x90W)R10]2, xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SiR103, xe2x80x94PR102, xe2x80x94SOR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94PW2R102 and xe2x80x94PW3R102, heterocyclyl,
which is optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl and (C6-C8)-cycloalkynyl,
where the six abovementioned radicals are optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group
cyano, nitro, halogen, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94N[C(xe2x95x90W)R10]2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SOR10 and xe2x80x94SO2R10);
halogen, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SOR10 and xe2x80x94SO2R10; xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SOR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR10)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NNR102)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94N[C(xe2x95x90W)R10]2, xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR10xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR10xe2x80x94NR10[C(xe2x95x90W)R10], xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NC(xe2x95x90W)R102, xe2x80x94N(Cxe2x95x90W)R10xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NR10[(Cxe2x95x90W)R10], xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NR10[(Cxe2x95x90W)WR10], xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NR10[(Cxe2x95x90W)NR102], xe2x80x94NR10(Cxe2x95x90NR10)R10, xe2x80x94NR10(Cxe2x95x90NR10)NR102, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NR10(Cxe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94SO2NR102, xe2x80x94NR10SO2R10, xe2x80x94SO2OR10, xe2x80x94OSO2R10, xe2x80x94SC(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94SC(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94SC(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94PR102, xe2x80x94PW2R102, xe2x80x94PW3R102, SiR103 or halogen;
R2 and R3 independently of one another have the definitions given in R1;
R2 and R3 together form a 5- to 7-membered ring which may be partially or fully unsaturated and may be interrupted by one or more atoms from the group nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, the oxygen atoms not being directly adjacent to one another, and the ring optionally being substituted by one or more, but at most 5, radicals R1; R4 and R6 independently of one another have the definitions given in R1;
R4 and R6 together form a 4- to 7-membered ring which may be partially or fully unsaturated and may be interrupted by one or more atoms from the group nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, the oxygen atoms not being directly adjacent to one another, and the ring optionally being substituted by one or more, but at most 5, radicals R1;
R5 and R7 independently of one another are hydrogen,
(C1-C20)-alkyl, (C2-C20)-alkenyl, (C2-C20)-alkynyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl, (C6-C8)-cycloalkynyl,
where the six last-mentioned radicals are optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group
halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR10)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NNR102)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94N[C(xe2x95x90W)R10]2, xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR10xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94(xe2x95x90W)NR10xe2x80x94NR10[C(xe2x95x90W)R10], xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94N[C(xe2x95x90W)R10]2, xe2x80x94N[(Cxe2x95x90W)R10]xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NR10[(Cxe2x95x90W)R10], xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NR10[(Cxe2x95x90W)WR10], xe2x80x94NR10xe2x80x94NR10[(Cxe2x95x90W)NR102], xe2x80x94NR10(Cxe2x95x90NR10)R10, xe2x80x94NR10(Cxe2x95x90NR10)NR102, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NR10(Cxe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SiR103, xe2x80x94SeR10, xe2x80x94PR102, xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90W)R102, xe2x80x94SOR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94PW2R102, xe2x80x94PW3R102, aryl and heterocyclyl, of which the two mentioned last are optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group
(C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl, (C6-C8)-cycloalkynyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkenyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkynyl, halogen, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SiR103, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94SOR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, nitro, cyano and hydroxyl, aryl,
which is optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl and (C6-C8)-cycloalkynyl,
where these six abovementioned radicals are optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group
halogen, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SOR10 and xe2x80x94SO2R10;
halogen, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR10)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NNR102)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94N[C(xe2x95x90W)R10]2, xe2x80x94NR10C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SiR103, xe2x80x94PR102, xe2x80x94SOR10, xe2x80x94SO2R10, xe2x80x94PW2R102 and xe2x80x94PW3R102; pyridyl,
which is optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl and (C6-C8)-cycloalkynyl,
where the six abovementioned radicals are optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group
cyano, nitro, halogen, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SOR10 and xe2x80x94SO2R10,
halogen, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94NR102, xe2x80x94SR10, xe2x80x94SOR10 and xe2x80x94S102R10;
xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR10)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NNR102)R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)OR10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)NR102 or halogen;
R4 and R5 together form a 4- to 7-membered ring which may be partially unsaturated and may be interrupted by one or more atoms from the group nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, oxygen atoms not being directly adjacent to one another, and the ring optionally being substituted by one or more, but at most 5, radicals R1; R4 and R5 together form one of the groups xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S or xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94R9; R6 and R7 together form a 5- to 7-membered ring which may be partially unsaturated and may be interrupted by one or more atoms from the group nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, oxygen atoms not being directly adjacent to one another, and the ring optionally being substituted by one or more, but at most 5, radicals R1;
R6 and R7 together form one of the groups xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S or xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94R9;
R8 is hydrogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenyl, (C4-C6)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl,
where the fourteen last-mentioned radicals are optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group
halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, thio, amino, formyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C2-C6)-alkenyloxy, (C2-C6)-alkynyloxy, (C1-C6)-haloalkyloxy, (C2-C6)-haloalkenyloxy, (C2-C6)-haloalkynyloxy, (C3-C8)-cycloalkoxy, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyloxy, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkoxy, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenyloxy, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenyloxy, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenyloxy, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkoxy, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkoxy, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkoxy, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenyloxy, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenyloxy, (C1-C4)-alkoxy-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-alkoxy-(C2-C6)-alkenyloxy, carbamoyl, (C1-C6)-mono- or dialkylcarbamoyl, (C1-C6)-mono- or dihaloalkylcarbamoyl, (C3-C8)-mono- or dicycloalkylcarbamoyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxycarbonyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C6)-alkanoyloxy, (C3-C8)-cycloalkanoyloxy, (C1-C6)-haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkanoyloxy, (C1-C6)-alkaneamido, (C1-C6)-haloalkaneamido, (C2-C6)-alkeneamido, (C3-C8)-cycloalkaneamido, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkaneamido, (C1-C6)-alkylthio, (C2-C6)-alkenylthio, (C2-C6)-alkynylthio, (C1-C6)-haloalkylthio, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylthio, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylthio, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylthio, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylthio, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkylthio, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylthio, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkylthio, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkylthio, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenylthio, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenylthio, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylthio, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylthio, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylthio, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylthio, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylthio, (C1-C6)-alkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkynylsulfinyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkyny, sulfnyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulinyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C3-C8)-halocycloalksulfinyl, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkylsulfinyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkylsulfinyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenylsulfinyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenylsulfinyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)- cycoalkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)- alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfinyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C1-C6)-alkylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkynylsulfonyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkylsulfonyl , (C2-C6)-haloalkenylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylsulfonyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfonyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfonyl, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkylsulfonyl, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenyisulfonyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkylsulfonyl, (C4-C8 )-cycloalkenylony-(C1-C4)-alkylsulfonyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenylsulfonyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenylsulfonyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfonyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfonyl, (C1-C6)-alkylamino, (C2-C6)-alkenylamino, (C2-C6)-alkynylamino, (C1-C6)-haloalkylamino, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylamino, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylamino, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylamino, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylamino, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkamino, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylamino, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkylamino, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkylamino, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenylamino, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenylamino, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylamino, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylamino, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylamino, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylamino, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylamino, (C1-C6)-trialkylsilyl, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, arylamino, arylcarbamoyl, aroyl, aroyloxy, aryloxycarbonyl, aryl-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, aryl-(C2-C4)-alkenyloxy, aryl-(C1-C4)-alkylthio, aryl-(C2-C4)-alkenylthio, aryl-(C1-C4)-alkylamino, aryl-(C2-C4)-alkenylamino, aryl-(C1-C6)-dialkylsilyl, diaryl-(C1-C6)-alkylsilyl, triarylsilyl and 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl, of which the nineteen last-mentioned radicals are optionally substituted in their cyclic moiety by one or more substituents from the group halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, thio, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-haloalkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-haloalkoxy, (C1-C4)-alkylthio, (C1-C4)-haloalkylthio, (C1-C4)-alkylamino, (C1-C4)-haloalkylamino, formyl and (C1-C4)-alkanoyl; aryl, which is optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, thio, amino, formyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C2-C6)-alkenyloxy, (C2-C6)-alkynyloxy, (C1-C6)-haloalkyloxy, (C2-C6)-haloalkenyloxy, (C2-C6)-haloalkynyloxy, (C3-C8)-cycloalkoxy, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyloxy, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkoxy, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenyloxy, carbamoyl, (C1-C6)-mono- or dialkylcarbamoyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C6)-alkanoyloxy, (C1-C6)-mono- or dihaloalkylcarbamoyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkanoyloxy, (C1-C6)-alkaneamido, (C1-C6)-haloalkaneamido, (C2-C6)-alkeneamido, (C1-C6)-alkylthio, (C2-C6)-alkenylthio, (C2-C6)-alkynylthio, (C1-C6)-haloalkylthio, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylthio, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylthio, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylthio, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylthio, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkthio, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkenylthio, (C1-C6)-alkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkynylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylsulfinyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfinyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C3-C8)-halocycloalksulfinyl, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C1-C6)-alkylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkynylsulfonyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylsulfonyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfonyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfonyl, (C3-C8)-halocycloalksulfonyl, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkylamino, (C2-C6)-alkenylamino, (C2-C6)-alkynylamino, (C1-C6)-haloalkylamino, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylamino, (C2-C6 )-haloalkynylamino, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylamino, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylamino, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkamino and (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylamino, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90W)R11, OR11 or NR112;
R9 is (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenyl, where the nine last-mentioned radicals are optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group halogen, cyano, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C2-C6)-alkenyloxy, (C2-C6) alkynyloxy and (C1-C6)-haloalkyloxy;
R10 is hydrogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl, where the fourteen last-mentioned radicals are optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, thio, amino, formyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C2-C6)-alkenyloxy, (C2-C6)-alkynyloxy, (C1-C6)-haloalkyloxy, (C2-C6)-haloalkenyloxy, (C2-C6)-haloalkynyloxy, (C3-C8)-cycloalkoxy, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyloxy, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkoxy, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenyloxy, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenyloxy, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenyloxy, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkoxy, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkoxy, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkoxy, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenyloxy, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenyloxy, (C1-C4)-alkoxy-(C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-alkoxy-(C2-C6)-alkenyloxy, carbamoyl, (C1-C6)-mono- or dialkylcarbamoyl, (C1-C6)-mono- or dihaloalkylcarbamoyl, (C3-C8)-mono- or dicycloalkylcarbamoyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxycarbonyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C6)-alkanoyloxy, (C3-C8)-cycloalkanoyloxy, (C1-C6)-haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkanoyloxy, (C1-C6)-alkaneamido, (C1-C6)-haloalkaneamido, (C2-C6)-alkeneamido, (C3-C8)-cycloalkaneamido, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkaneamido, (C1-C6)-alkylthio, (C2-C6)-alkenylthio, (C2-C6)-alkynylthio, (C1-C6)-haloalkylthio, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylthio, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylthio, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylthio, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylthio, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkthio, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylthio, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkylthio, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkylthio, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenylthio, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenylthio, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylthio, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylthio, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylthio, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylthio, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylthio, (C1-C6)-alkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkynylsulfinyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylsulfinyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfinyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C3-C8)-halocycloalksulfinyl, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkylsulfinyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkylsulfinyl, (C3-C8)-cycoalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenylsulfinyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenylsulfinyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfinyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C1-C6)-alkylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkynylsulfonyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylsulfonyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfonyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfonyl, (C3-C8)-halocycloalksulfonyl, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylsulfonyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkylsulfonyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkylsulfonyl, (C3-C8)- ycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenylsulfonyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenyl sulfonyl, (C1-C8)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfonyl, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfonyl, (C1-C6)-alkylamino, (C2-C6)-alkenylamino, (C2-C6 )-alkyenyl amino, (C1-C6)-haloalkylamino, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylamino, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylamino, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylamino, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylamino, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkamino, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylamino, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkylamino, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkylamino, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C2-C4)-alkenylamino, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyl-(C1-C4)-alkenylamino, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylamino, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylamino, (C2-C6)-alkynyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkylamino, (C1-C6)-alkyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylamino, (C2-C6)-alkenyl-(C4-C8)-cycloalkenylamino, (C1-C6)-trialkylsilyl, aryl, aryloxy, arylthio, arylamino, aryl-C1-C4)-alkoxy, aryl-(C2-C4)-alkenyloxy, aryl-(C1-C4)-alkylthio, aryl-(C2-C4)-alkenylthio, aryl-(C1-C4)-alkylamino, aryl-(C2-C4)-alkenylamino, aryl-(C1-C6)-dialkylsilyl, diaryl-(C1-C6)-alkylsilyl, triarylsilyl and 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl, where the cyclic moiety of the fourteen last-mentioned radicals is optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, thio, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-haloalkyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-haloalkoxy, (C1-C4)-alkylthio, (C1-C4)-haloalkylthio, (C1-C4)-alkylamino, (C1-C4)-haloalkylamino, formyl and (C1-C4)-alkanoyl;
aryl, 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic, where the two last-mentioned radicals are optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxyl, thio, amino, formyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C2-C6)-alkenyloxy, (C2-C6)-alkynyloxy, (C1-C6)-haloalkyloxy, (C2-C6)-haloalkenyloxy, (C2-C6)-haloalkynyloxy, (C3-C8)-cycloalkoxy, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenyloxy, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkoxy, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenyloxy, carbamoyl, (C1-C6)-mono- or dialkylcarbamoyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C6)-alkanoyloxy, (C1-C6)-mono- or dihaloalkylcarbamoyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkanoyloxy, (C1-C6)-alkaneamido, (C1-C6)-haloalkaneamido, (C2-C6)-alkeneamido, (C1-C6)-alkylthio, (C2-C6)-alkenylthio, (C2-C6)-alkynylthio, (C1-C6)-haloalkylthio, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylthio, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylthio, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylthio, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylthio, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkthio, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylthio, (C1-C6)-alkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-alkynylsulfinyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylsulfinyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylsulfinyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfinyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C3-C8)-halocycloalksulfinyl, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylsulfinyl, (C1-C6)-alkylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkenylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-alkynylsulfonyl, (C1-C6)-haloalkylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylsulfonyl, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylsulfonyl, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylsulfonyl, (C4-C8)-cycloalkenylsulfonyl, (C3-C8)-halocycloalksulfonyl, (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylsulfonyl, (C1-C6)-alkylamino, (C2-C6)-alkenylamino, (C2-C6)-alkynylamino, (C1-C6)-haloalkylamino, (C2-C6)-haloalkenylamino, (C2-C6)-haloalkynylamino, (C3-C8)-cycloalkylamino, (C4-C8)cycloalkenylamino, (C3-C8)-halocycloalkylamino and (C4-C8)-halocycloalkenylamino;
R11 is (C1-C10)-alkyl, haloalkyl, aryl, which is optionally substituted by one or more radicals from the group halogen, cyano, nitro, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-alkyl, amino, (C1-C4)-monoalkylamino and (C1-C4)-dialkylamino; NR102, OR10 or SR10.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
The term xe2x80x9c(C1-C4)-alkylxe2x80x9d is to be understood as a straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radical having 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms, such as, for example, the methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, 1-butyl, 2-butyl, 2-methylpropyl or tert-butyl radical. Correspondingly, alkyl radicals having a greater range of carbon atoms are to be understood as straight-chain or branched saturated hydrocarbon radicals which contain a number of carbon atoms which corresponds to the range stated. Thus, the term xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-alkylxe2x80x9d includes the abovementioned alkyl radicals, and, for example, the pentyl, 2-methylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, hexyl radical. The term xe2x80x9c(C1-C10)-alkylxe2x80x9d is to be understood as the abovementioned alkyl radicals, and, for example, the nonyl, 1-decyl or 2-decyl radical and the term xe2x80x9c(C1-C20)-alkylxe2x80x9d is to be understood as the abovementioned alkyl radicals, and, for example, the undecyl, dodecyl, pentadecyl or eicosyl radical.
xe2x80x9c(C1-C4)-Haloalkylxe2x80x9d is to be understood as an alkyl group mentioned under the term xe2x80x9c(C1-C4)-alkylxe2x80x9d in which one or more hydrogen atoms are replaced by the same number of identical or different halogen atoms, preferably by fluorine or chlorine, such as the trifluoromethyl, the 1-fluoroethyl, the 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, the chloromethyl, fluoromethyl, the difluoromethyl and the 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethyl group.
xe2x80x9c(C1-C4)-Alkoxyxe2x80x9d is to be understood as an alkoxy group whose hydrocarbon radical has the meaning given under the term xe2x80x9c(C1-C4)-alkylxe2x80x9d. Alkoxy groups embracing a greater range of carbon atoms are to be understood correspondingly.
The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d having a prefix stating the range of carbon atoms denote a straight-chain or branched hydrocarbon radical having a number of carbon atoms corresponding to the range stated which comprises at least one multiple bond which may be in any position of the unsaturated radical in question. xe2x80x9c(C2-C4)-Alkenylxe2x80x9d is thus, for example, the vinyl, allyl, 2-methyl-2-propene or 2-butenyl group; xe2x80x9c(C2-C6)-alkenylxe2x80x9d denotes the abovementioned radicals and, for example, the pentenyl, 2-methylpentenyl or the hexenyl group. The term xe2x80x9c(C2-C20)-alkenylxe2x80x9d is to be understood as the abovementioned radicals and, for example, the 2-decenyl or the 2-eicosenyl group. xe2x80x9c(C2-C4)-Alkynylxe2x80x9d is, for example, the ethynyl, propargyl, 2-methyl-2-propyne or 2-butynyl group. xe2x80x9c(C2-C6)-Alkynylxe2x80x9d is to be understood as the abovementioned radicals and, for example, the 2-pentynyl- or the 2-hexynyl group and xe2x80x9c(C2-C20)-alkynylxe2x80x9d is to be understood as the abovementioned radicals and, for example, the 2-octynyl or the 2-decynyl group.
xe2x80x9c(C3-C8)-cycloalkylxe2x80x9d denotes monocyclic alkyl radicals, such as the cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl radical and bicyclic alkyl radicals, such as the norbornyl radical.
The term xe2x80x9c(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C4)-alkylxe2x80x9d is to be understood as, for example, the cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclohexylethyl and cyclohexylbutyl radical, and the term xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl is to be understood as, for example, the 1-methylcyclopropyl, 1-methylcyclopentyl, 1-methylcyclohexyl, 3-hexylcyclobutyl and 4-tert-butyl-cyclohexyl radical.
xe2x80x9c(C1-C4)-Alkoxy-(C1-C6)-alkyloxyxe2x80x9d is an alkoxy group as defined above which is substituted by a further alkoxy group, such as, for example, 1-ethoxyethoxy.
xe2x80x9c(C3-C8)-cycloalkoxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c(C3-C8)-cycloalkylthioxe2x80x9d is to be understood as one of the abovementioned (C3-C8)-cycloalkyl radicals which is linked via an oxygen or sulfur atom.
xe2x80x9c(C3-C8)-cycloalkyl-(C1-C6)-alkoxyxe2x80x9d is, for example, the cyclopropylmethoxy, cyclobutylmethoxy, cyclopentylmethoxy, cyclohexylmethoxy, cyclohexylethoxy or the cyclohexylbutoxy group;
The term xe2x80x9c(C1-C4)-alkyl-(C3-C8)-cycloalkoxyxe2x80x9d is, for example, the methylcyclopropyloxy, methylcyclobutyloxy or the butylcyclohexyloxy group.
xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-Alkylthioxe2x80x9d is an alkylthio group whose hydrocarbon radical has the meaning given under the term xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-alkylxe2x80x9d.
Correspondingly, xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-alkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d is, for example, the methyl-, ethyl-, propyl-, isopropyl-, butyl-, isobutyl-, sec-butyl- or tert-butylsulfinyl group and xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d is, for example, the methyl-, ethyl-, propyl-, isopropyl-, butyl-, isobutyl-, sec-butyl- or tert-butylsulfonyl group.
xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-Alkylaminoxe2x80x9d is a nitrogen atom which is substituted by one or two identical or different alkyl radicals of the above definition.
The term xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-mono- or dialkylcarbamoylxe2x80x9d is a carbamoyl group having one or two hydrocarbon radicals which have the meaning given under the term xe2x80x9c(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x9d and which, in the case of two hydrocarbon radicals, may be identical or different.
Correspondingly, xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-dihaloalkylcarbamoylxe2x80x9d is a carbamoyl group which carries two (C1-C6)-haloalkyl radicals in accordance with the above definition or one (C1-C6)-haloalkyl radical and one (C1-C6)-alkyl radical in accordance with the above definition.
xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-Alkanoylxe2x80x9d is, for example, the acetyl, propionyl, butyryl or 2-methylbutyryl group.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d is to be understood as an isocyclic aromatic radical preferably having 6 to 14, in particular 6 to 12, carbon atoms, such as, for example, phenyl, naphthyl or biphenylyl, preferably phenyl. xe2x80x9cAroylxe2x80x9d is thus an aryl radical as defined above which is attached via a carbonyl group, such as, for example, the benzoyl group.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d denotes a cyclic radical which may be fully saturated, partially unsaturated or fully unsaturated and which may be interrupted by at least one or more identical atoms from the group nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen, oxygen atoms, however, not being directly adjacent to one another and at least one carbon atom being present in the ring, such as, for example, a thiophene, furan, pyrrole, thiazole, oxazole, imidazole, isothiazole, isoxazole, pyrazole, 1,3,4-oxadiazole, 1,3,4-thiadiazole, 1,3,4-triazole, 1,2,4oxadiazole, 1,2,4-thiadiazole, 1,2,4-triazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,3,4-tetrazole, benzo[b]thiophene, benzo[b]furan, indole, benzo[c]thiophene, benzo[c]furan, isoindole, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, benzimidazole, benzisoxazole, benzisothiazole, benzopyrazole, benzothiadiazole, benzotriazole, dibenzofuran, dibenzothiophene, carbazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, 1,3,5-triazine, 1,2,4-triazine, 1,2,4,5-tetrazine, quinoline, isoquinoline, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, 1,8-naphthyridine, 1,5-naphthyridine, 1,6-naphthyridine, 1,7-naphthyridine, phthalazine, pyridopyrimidine, purine, pteridine 4H-quinolizine; piperidine, pyrrolidine, oxazoline, tetrahydrofuran, tetrahydropyran, isoxazolidine or thiazolidine radical. The term xe2x80x9cheteroaromaticxe2x80x9d thus embraces, from among the meanings mentioned above under xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d, in each case the fulIly unsaturated aromatic heterocyclic compounds.
xe2x80x9cAryl-(C1-C4)-alkoxyxe2x80x9d is an aryl radical which is attached via a (C1-C4)-alkoxy group, for example the benzyloxy, phenylethoxy, phenylbutoxy or naphthylmethoxy radical.
xe2x80x9cArylthioxe2x80x9d is an aryl radical attached via a sulfur atom, for example the phenylthio or the 1- or 2-naphthylthio radical. Correspondingly, xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d is, for example, the phenoxy or 1- or 2-naphthyloxy radical.
xe2x80x9cAryl-(C1-C4)-alkylthioxe2x80x9d is an aryl radical which is attached via an alkylthio radical, for example the benzylthio, naphthylmethylthio or the phenylethylthio radical.
The term xe2x80x9c(C1-C6)-trialkylsilylxe2x80x9d denotes a silicon atom which carries three identical or different alkyl radicals in accordance with the above definition. Correspondingly xe2x80x9caryl-(C1-C6)-dialkylsilylxe2x80x9d is a silicon atom which carries one aryl radical and two identical or different radicals in accordance with the above defition, xe2x80x9cdiaryl-(C1-C6)-alkylsilylxe2x80x9d is a silicon atom which carries one alkyl radical and two identical or different aryl radicals in accordance with the above definition, and xe2x80x9ctriarylsilylxe2x80x9d is a silicon atom which carries three identical or different aryl radicals in accordance with the above definition.
In cases where two or more radicals R10 are present in a substituent, such as, for example, in -C(xe2x95x90W)NR102, these radicals may be identical or different.
Preference is given to those compounds of the formula I in which
Y is C1-C6-alkyl which is mono- or polysubstituted by chlorine and/or fluorine;
m is zero;
Q is a 5-membered heterocyclic group 
in which
a) X2xe2x95x90NRa and X3xe2x95x90CRbR1 or
b) X2xe2x95x90CRaR2 and X3xe2x95x90CRbR3 or
c) X2xe2x95x90CR4R5 and X3xe2x95x90CR6R7;
Ra and Rb together are a bond;
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R6 are each independently of one another hydrogen, halogen, C1-C12-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, where the four last-mentioned hydrocarbon radicals are optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from a group A1 consisting of C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino, C1-C6-alkylsulfonylamino, phenyl, furyl, pyrryl, thienyl, halogen, cyano, phenyloxy, phenylthio and phenylamino, where the eleven first-mentioned radicals of group A1 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from a group B1 consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C3-alkoxy and phenyl which is optionally mono- or polysubstituted by one or more halogen atoms and where the three last-mentioned radicals of group A1 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from a group B2 consisting of halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C3-alkyl and C1-C3-alkoxy, or are C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl, pyridyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrryl, where the eight last-mentioned radicals are optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from group B1, or are OR10, SR10 or N(R10)2;
R5 and R7 are each independently of one another hydrogen, halogen, C1-C12-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, where the four last-mentioned hydrocarbon radicals are optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from a group A2 consisting of C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino, phenyl, furyl, pyrryl, thienyl, halogen, cyano, phenyloxy, phenylthio and phenylamino, where the ten first-mentioned radicals of group A2 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group B1 and the three last-mentioned radicals of group A2 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group B2, or are C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl, pyridyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrryl, where the eight last-mentioned radicals are optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group B1, or are OR10, SR10 or N(R10)2;
R10 is hydrogen, benzyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-cycloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, where the eight last-mentioned radicals are optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different halogen atoms.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I in which
Y is trifluoromethyl;
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R6 are each independently of one another halogen, C1-C12-alkyl, C2-C12-alkenyl, where the two last-mentioned radicals are optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from a group A3 consisting of C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonylamino, C1-C4-alkylsulfonylamino, phenyl, furyl, pyrryl, thienyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, phenyloxy, phenylthio and phenylamino, where the eleven first-mentioned radicals of group A3 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group B1 and the three last-mentioned radicals of group A3 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group B2, or are OR10, SR10 or N(R10)2;
R5 and R7 are each independently of one another halogen, C1-C12-alkyl, C2-C12-alkenyl, where the two last-mentioned radicals are optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from a group A4 consisting of C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonylamino, phenyl, furyl, pyrryl, thienyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, phenyloxy, phenylthio and phenylamino, where the ten first-mentioned radicals of group A4 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group B1 and the three last-mentioned radicals of group A4 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group B2, or are OR10, SR10 or N(R10)2;
R10 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, phenyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, where the six last-mentioned radicals are optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different halogen atoms.
Very particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R6 are each independently of one another C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, where the two last-mentioned radicals are optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from a group A5 consisting of C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonylamino, C1-C4-alkylsulfonylamino, phenyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, phenyloxy, phenylthio and phenylamino, where the eight first-mentioned radicals of group A5 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group B1 and the three last-mentioned radicals of group A5 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group B2;
R5 and R7 are each independently of one another C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, where the two last-mentioned radicals are optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from a group A6 consisting of C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonylamino, phenyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, phenyloxy, phenylthio and phenylamino, where the seven first-mentioned radicals of group A6 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group B1 and the three last-mentioned radicals of group A6 are each optionally mono- or polysubstituted by identical or different radicals from the group B2.
Depending on the nature of the substituents defined above, the compounds of the formula (I) have acidic or basic properties and can form salts. If the compounds of the formula (I) carry, for example, groups such as hydroxyl, carboxyl and other groups inducing acidic properties, these compounds can be reacted with bases to give salts. Suitable bases are, for example, hydroxides, carbonates, bicarbonates of the alkali metals and alkaline earth metals, in particular those of sodium, potassium, magnesium and calcium, further ammonia, primary, secondary and tertiary amines having (C1-C4)-alkyl radicals and also mono-, di- and trialkanolamines of (C1-C4)-alkanols. If the compounds of the formula (I) carry, for example, groups such as amino, alkylamino and other groups inducing basic properties, these compounds can be reacted with acids to give salts. Suitable acids are, for example, mineral acids, such as hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid and phosphoric acid, organic acids, such as acetic acid, oxalic acid and acidic salts, such as NaHSO4 and KHSO4. The salts which can be obtained in this manner likewise have insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal properties.
The compounds of the formula (I) may have one or more asymmetric carbon atoms or stereoisomers on double bonds. Enantiomers or diastereomers may therefore be present. The invention embraces both the pure isomers and mixtures thereof. The mixtures of diastereomers can be separated into the isomers by customary methods, for example by selective crystallization from suitable solvents or by chromatography. Racemates can be separated into the enantiomers by customary methods.
The present invention also provides processes for preparing compounds of the formula I:
To prepare compounds of the formula (I) in which
a) X1xe2x95x90W, X2xe2x95x90NRa, X3xe2x95x90CRbR1 and Ra, Rb and R1 are as defined above and W is oxygen, activated derivatives of the acid of the formula (II) 
where X and Y are as defined above, are reacted in the presence of a base with a compound of the formula (III) 
in which the radical R1 is as defined in formula (I). Suitable activated derivatives are, for example, acyl halides, esters and anhydrides. Suitable bases are amines, such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, pyridine or lutidine, alkali metal hydroxides, alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium ethoxide or potassium tert-butoxide, or alkylmetal compounds, such as butyllithium.
Depending on the conditions, the reaction described above can be carried out as a one-step process or as a two-step process via intermediates of the formula (IV): 
Compounds of the formula (IV) can be cyclized to the 1,2,4-oxadiazoles by heating in an inert solvent at temperatures of up to 180xc2x0 C.
Compounds of the formula (IV) are also directly obtainable from the acid of the formula (II) and amidoximes of the formula (III) by using a dehydrating reagent such as dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)carbodiimide or N,Nxe2x80x2-carbonyidiimidazole.
Both acids of the formula (II) and amidoximes of the formula (III) are commercially available or can be prepared by methods known from the literature (see, for example: Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, Volume X/4, pages 209-212; EP-A 0 580 374; G. F. Holland, J. N. Pereira, J. Med. Chem., 1967, 10, 149).
In the abovementioned case a) where W is sulfur, the compounds of the formula (I) can be obtained in a manner known from the literature by reaction of a compound of the formula (VII) with an electrophilic amination reagent, such as hydroxylamine-O-sulfonic acid (Y. Lin, S. A. Lang, S. R. Petty, J. Org. Chem. 1980, 45, 3750). 
The compounds of the formula (VII) required as starting materials for this reaction can be prepared by reacting the thioamides of the formula (VIII) with dialkylamide dialkyl acetals, of formula (IX), where R1 is as defined above and R12 and R13 are each C1-C4-alkyl. 
To prepare compounds of the formula (I) in which
b) X1xe2x95x90NRa, X2xe2x95x90CRbR1, X3xe2x95x90W and Ra, Rb and R1 are as defined above, and W is oxygen, amidoximes of the formula (V) can be reacted with activated derivatives of the acids of the formula (VI) or with the acids of the formula (VI) themselves. 
To prepare compounds of the formula (I) in which
c) X1xe2x95x90V, X2xe2x95x90CRaR1, X3xe2x95x90NRb and Ra, Rb and R1 are as defined above and V is sulfur, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacylhydrazines of the formula (XIII) can be cyclized with a thiolation reagent, such as Lawesson""s reagent (A. A. El-Barbary, S. Scheibyl, S. O. Lawesson, H. Fritz, Acta Chem. Scand. 1980, 597), in an inert solvent, such as toluene. 
In the abovementioned case b) where W is oxygen, the compounds of the formula (I) can be prepared by reaction of acids of the formula (II) with hydrazines of the formula (X), in which R1 is as defined above, using an activating reagent, such as phosphorus oxychloride or phosphorus pentachloride. 
It is also possible to react acid hydrazides of the formula (XI) with ortho esters of the formula (XII) where R1 is as defined above, and R12 is (C1-C4)-alkyl. 
The reaction can be carried out with or without solvent and with or without an activating reagent. Suitable solvents are hydrocarbons, such as toluene, or ethers, such as 1,2-dimethoxyethane. A suitable activating reagent is, for example, phosphorus oxychloride. The reaction temperature is generally the reflux temperature of the solvent.
To prepare compounds of the formula (I) in which
d) X1xe2x95x90V, X2xe2x95x90CRaR2, X3xe2x95x90CRbR3 and Ra, Rb and R3 are as defined above and V is oxygen, compounds of the formula (XIV) are reacted with a dehydrating reagent. 
Suitable dehydrating reagents are inorganic acyl chlorides, such as phosphorus oxychloride or thionyl chloride, inorganic acids, such as sulfuric acid or polyphosphoric acid, or a mixture of phosphoric acid and acetic anhydride (Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, Volume E8a, pages 935-941). The reaction can be carried out with or without a solvent. Suitable solvents are inert solvents, such as toluene, benzene, dimethoxyethane, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide and chlorobenzene. The reaction temperature is advantageously in a range between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
Compounds of the formula (XIV) can be obtained, for example, by oxidation of the corresponding hydroxyl compound of the formula (XV), it being possible to employ all reagents which are customarily used for this purpose in organic chemistry. (Milos Hudlický, xe2x80x9cOxidations in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, ACS Monograph 186, American Chemical Society, Washington, D.C., 1990) 
In the abovementioned case d) where V is sulfur, the compounds of the formula (I) can be prepared by condensation of thioamides of the formula (XVII) with carbonyl derivatives of the formula (XVIII), where Z is halogen, in particular chlorine or bromine, acyloxy or sulfonyloxy, in particular methanesulfonyloxy or tolylsulfonyloxy. 
To prepare compounds of the formula (I) in which
e) X1xe2x95x90V, X2xe2x95x90CR4R5, X3xe2x95x90CR6R7 and R4, R5, R6 and R7 are as defined above and V is oxygen, compounds of the formula (XV) are reacted with cyclization reagents, such as Burgess"" reagent (G. M. Atkins, E. M. Burgess, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1968, 90, 4744.), in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran and 1,4-dioxane, at a temperature which is in a range between room temperature and the reflux temperature of the solvent. 
Compounds of the formual (XV) can be obtained by reacting activated derivatives of the acid in formula (II) with xcex2-aminoalcohols of the formula (XVI), if appropriate in the presence of a base, such as, for example, triethylamine, in an inert solvent, such as, for example, dichlormethane. 
An acyl halide or an anhydride can be used as activated derivative of the acid. A number of xcex2-aminoalcohols of the formula (XVI) are commercially available. For others, there is a large number of preparation procedures in the literature, for example a reduction of a-amino acids (B. M. Trost xe2x80x9cComprehensive Organic Synthesis, Reductionxe2x80x9d, Volume 8, Pergamon Press, Oxford, 1991). In the abovementioned case e) where V is sulfur, the compounds of the formula (I) can be prepared by reaction of thioamides of the formula (XVII) with compounds of the formula (XIX), the two substituents Z being as defined above and either identical or different (A. R. Katritzky xe2x80x9cComprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, Volume 6, pages 306-312, Pergamon Press, Oxford). 
Thioamides of the formula (XVII) are either commercially available or can be obtained by addition of hydrogen sulfide to the corresponding carbonitriles in the presence of a base (A. E. S. Fairfull, J. L. Lowe, D. A. Peak, J. Chem. Soc. 1952, 742).
For preparing compounds of the formula (I) in which
f) X1xe2x95x90NRa, X2xe2x95x90CRbR1, X3xe2x95x90NR8 and Ra, Rb, R1 and R8 are as defined above, hydrazides of the formula (XX) 
are reacted with a compound of the formula (XXI) or with thioamides of the formula (XXII) (Houben-Weyl, Methoden der organischen Chemie, Volume E8d, pages 510-512). 
This reaction can be carried out with or without using a solvent, suitable solvents being alcohols, such as ethanol and propanol, or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene. If the reaction is carried out in a solvent, the reaction temperature to be chosen is advantageously the reflux temperature of the solvent. If, on the other hand, the reaction is carried out without a solvent, it is possible to heat up to 200xc2x0 C., if appropriate.
Once the group Q has been assembled, for example by condensation, cyclization or cycloaddition reactions, the radicals R1 to R9 may be derivatized further, if desired, employing the extensive arsenal of methods of organochemical synthesis.
To assemble compounds of the formula (I), in which m is 1, compounds of the formula (I) in which m is 0 can be treated with an oxidizing agent, such as, for example, meta-chloroperbenzoic acid.
The compounds of the formula (I) (also referred to as xe2x80x9cactive compoundsxe2x80x9d hereinbelow) have good plant tolerance, favorable homotherm toxicity and advantageous properties with respect to aquatic organisms and are suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids (Acarina), helminths and molluscs, especially preferably for controlling insects and arachnids which are encountered in agriculture, in animal husbandry, in forests, in the preservation of stored products and materials and in the hygiene sector. They are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and all or individual stages of development. It has to be emphasized that the control of animal pests may be the result both of a toxic action of the compounds according to the invention and of a deterrant (repellant) action. The abovementioned pests include: From the order of the Acarina, for example, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Ornithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp., Tetranychus spp., Eotetranychus spp., Oligonychus spp. and Eutetranychus spp.
From the order of the Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asselus, Armadium vulgar and Porcellio scaber.
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus.
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spp.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculate.
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina.
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus.
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea madeirae, Blatella germanica, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus differentialis and Schistocerca gregaria.
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp. From the order of the Anoplura, for example, Phylloera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp. and Linognathus spp.
From the order of the Mallophaga, for example, Trichodectes spp. and Damalinea spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Hercinothrips femoralis, Thrips tabaci and Frankliniella spp.
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis spp., Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Doralis fabae, Doralis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelus bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium comi, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella maculipennis, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp., Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrelIa, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Laphygma exigua, Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Prodenia litura, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonelIa, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanimna, Tortrix viridana, Cuaphalocrocis spp. and Manduca spp.
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Bruchidius obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylloides chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonumus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma, Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Conoderus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon solstitialis, Costelytra zealandica and Lissorhoptus spp.
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hypobosca spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae and Tipula paludosa.
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopsis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus and Latrodectus mactans.
From the class of helminths, for example, Haemonchus, Trichostrongulus, Ostertagia, Cooperia, Chabertia, Strongyloides, Oesophagostomum, Hyostrongulus, Ancylostoma, Ascaris and Heterakis, as well as Fasciola.
From the class of Gastropoda, for example, Deroceras spp., Arion spp., Lymnaea spp., Galba spp., Succinea spp., Biomphalaria spp., Bulinus spp. and Oncomelania spp.
From the class of Bivalva, for example, Dreissena spp.
The phytoparasitic nematodes which can be controlled according to the invention include, for example, the root-parasitic soil nematodes, such as, for example, those of the genera Meloidogyne (root gall nematodes, such as Meloidogyne incognita, Meloidogyne hapla and Meloidogyne javanica), Heterodera and Globodera (cyst-forming nematodes, such as Globodera rostochiensis, Globodera pallida and Heterodera trifolii) and of the genera Radopholus (such as Radopholus similis), Pratylenchus (such as Pratylenchus neglectus, Pratylenchus penetrans and Pratylenchus curvitatus), Tylenchulus (such as Tylenchulus semipenetrans), Tylenchorhynchus (such as Tylenchorhynchus dubius and Tylenchorhynchus claytoni), Rotylenchus (such as Rotylencus robustus), Heliocotylenchus (such as Heliocotylenchus multicinctus), Belonoaimus (such as Belonoaimus longicaudatus), Longidorus (such as Longidorus elongatus), Trichodorus (such as Trichodorus primitivus) and Xiphinema (such as Xiphinema index).
The nematode genera Ditylenchus (stem parasites, such as Ditylenchus dipsaci and Ditylenchus destructor), Aphelenchoides (leaf nematodes, such as Aphelenchoides ritzemabosi) and Anguina (blossom nematodes, such as Anguina tritici) can furthermore be controlled with the compounds according to the invention.
The invention also relates to compositions, in particular insecticidal and acaricidal compositions, which comprise the compounds of the formula (I) in addition to suitable formulation auxiliaries.
The compositions according to the invention in general comprise the active compounds of the formula (1) to the extent of 1 to 95% by weight. They can be formulated in various ways, depending on how this is determined by the biological and/or chemico-physical parameters. Suitable formulation possibilities are therefore:
Wettable powders (WP), emulsifiable concentrates (EC), aqueous solutions (SL), emulsions, sprayable solutions, oil- or water-based dispersions, suspension concentrates (SC), suspoemulsions (SE), dusting powders (DP), seed dressings, granules in the form of microgranules, sprayed granules, absorption granules and adsorption granules, water-dispersible granules (WG), ULV formulations, microcapsules, waxes or baits.
These individual types of formulation are known in principle and are described, for example, in: Winnacker-Kuchler, xe2x80x9cChemische Technologiexe2x80x9d [Chemical Technology], Volume 7, C. Hauser Verlag Munich, 4th Edition 1986; van Falkenberg, xe2x80x9cPesticides Formulationsxe2x80x9d, Marcel Dekker N.Y., 2nd Edition 1972-73; K. Martens, xe2x80x9cSpray Drying Handbookxe2x80x9d, 3rd Edition 1979, G. Goodwin Ltd. London.
The necessary formulation auxiliaries, i.e. carrier substances and surface-acting substances, such as inert materials, surfactants, solvents and further additives, are likewise known and are described, for example, in: Watkins, xe2x80x9cHandbook of Insecticide Dust Diluents and Carriersxe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, Darland Books, Caldwell N.J.; H. v. Olphen, xe2x80x9cIntroduction to Clay Colloid Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, J. Wiley and Sons, N.Y.; Marsden, xe2x80x9cSolvents Guidexe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, lnterscience, N.Y. 1950; McCutcheon""s, xe2x80x9cDetergents and Emulsifiers Annualxe2x80x9d, MC Publ. Corp., Ridgewood N.J.; Sisley and Wood, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surface Active Agentsxe2x80x9d, Chem. Publ. Co. Inc., N.Y. 1964; Schonfeldt, xe2x80x9cGrenzflachenaktive Athylenoxidadduktexe2x80x9d [Surface-active ethylene oxide adducts], Wiss. Verlagsgesell., Stuttgart 1967; Winnacker-Kxc3xcchler, xe2x80x9cChemische Technologiexe2x80x9d [Chemical Technology], Volume 7, C. Hauser Verlag Munich, 4th Edition 1986.
Combinations with other substances having a pesticidal action, fertilizers and/or growth regulators can be prepared on the basis of these formulations, for example in the form of a ready-to-use formulation or as a tank mix. Wettable powders are preparations which are uniformly dispersible in water and which, alongside the active compound, and in addition to a diluent or inert substance, also comprise wetting agents, for example polyethoxylated alkylphenols, polyethoxylated fatty alcohols or alkyl- or alkylphenol-sulfonates, and dispersing agents, for example sodium ligninsulfonate or sodium 2,2xe2x80x2-dinaphthylmethane6,6xe2x80x2-disulfonate. Emulsifiable concentrates are prepared by dissolving the active compound in an organic solvent, for example butanol, cyclohexanone, dimethylformamide, xylene or also higher-boiling aromatics or hydrocarbons, with the addition of one or more emulsifiers. Emulsifiers which can be used are, for example: calcium alkylarylsulfonates, such as Ca dodecylbenzenesulfonate, or nonionic emulsifiers, such as fatty acid polyglycol esters, alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, fatty alcohol polyglycol ethers, propylene oxide/ethylene oxide condensation products, alkyl polyethers, sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters or polyoxyethylene sorbitol esters.
Dusting powders are obtained by grinding the active compound with finely divided solid substances, for example talc, naturally occurring clays, such as kaolin, bentonite and pyrophillite, or diatomaceous earth. Granules can be prepared either by spraying the active compound onto granular inert material capable of adsorption or by applying active compound concentrates to the surface of carrier substances, such as sand, kaolinites or granular inert material, by means of adhesives, for example polyvinyl alcohol, sodium polyacrylate or mineral oils. Suitable active compounds can also be granulated in the manner customary for the preparation of fertilizer granulesxe2x80x94if desired as a mixture with fertilizers.
In wettable powders, the active compound concentration is generally about 10 to 90% by weight, the remainder to make up 100% by weight comprising customary formulation constituents. In emulsifiable concentrates, the active compound concentration can be about 5 to 80% by weight. Dust-like formulations usually comprise 5 to 20% by weight of active compound, and sprayable solutions about 2 to 20% by weight. In granules, the content of active compound partly depends on whether the active compound is present in liquid or solid form and what granulating auxiliaries, fillers and the like are used.
In addition, the active compound formulations mentioned comprise, if appropriate, the particular customary tackifiers, wetting agents, dispersing agents, emulsifiers, penetration agents, solvents, fillers or carriers.
For use, the concentrates in the commercially available form are diluted in the customary manner, if appropriate, for example by means of water in the case of wettable powders, emulsifiable concentrates, dispersions and in some cases also microgranules. Dust-like and granular formulations as well as sprayable solutions are usually not diluted further with additional inert substances before use.
The required amount applied varies with external conditions, such as temperature, humidity and the like. It can vary within wide limits, for example between 0.0005 and 10.0 kg/ha or more of active substance, but is preferably between 0.001 and 5 kg/ha.
The active compounds according to the invention can be present in their commercially available formulations and in the use forms prepared from these formulations as mixtures with other active compounds, such as insecticides, attractants, sterilizing agents, acaricides, nematicides, fungicides, growth-regulating substances or herbicides.
The pest control agents include, for example, phosphoric acid esters, carbamates, carboxylic acid esters, formamidines, tin compounds, substances produced by microorganisms and the like.
Preferred partners for the mixtures are
1. from the group of phosphorus compounds acephate, azamethiphos, azinphos-ethyl-, azinphosmethyl, bromophos, bromophos-ethyl, chlorfenvinphos, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos-methyl, demeton, demeton-S-methyl, demeton-S-methyl sulfone, dialifos, diazinon, dichlorvos, dicrotophos, O,O-1,2,2,2-tetrachloroethyl phosphorthioate (SD 208 304), dimethoate, disulfoton, EPN, ethion, ethoprophos, etrimfos, famphur, fenamiphos, fenitriothion, fensulfothion, fenthion, fonofos, formothion, heptenophos, isozophos, isothioate, isoxathion, malathion, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, salithion, mevinphos, monocrotophos, naled, omethoate, oxydemeton-methyl, parathion, parathion-methyl, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosfolan, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimiphos, primiphos-ethyl, pirimiphos-methyl, profenofos, propaphos, proetamphos, prothiofos, pyraclofos, pyridapenthion, quinalphos, suiprofos, temephos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiometon, triazophos, trichlorphon, vamidothion;
2. from the group of carbamates aldicarb, 2-sec-butylphenyl methylcarbamate (BPMC), carbaryl, carbofuran, carbosulfan, cloethocarb, benfuracarb, ethiofencarb, furathiocarb, isoprocarb, methomyl, 5-methyl-m-cumenyl butyryl(methyl)carbamate, oxamyl, pirimicarb, propoxur, thiodicarb, thiofanox, ethyl 4,6,9-triaza-4-benzyl-6, 10-dimethyl8-oxa-7-oxo-5, 11-dithia-9-dodecenoate (OK 135), 1-methylthio(ethylideneamino) N-methyl-N-(morpholinothio)carbamate (UC 51717);
3. from the group of carboxylic acid esters allethrin, alphametrin, 5-benzyl-3-furylmethyl (E)-(1 R)-cis, 2,2-di-methyl-3-(2-oxothiolan-3-ylidenemethyl)cyclopropanecarboxylate, bioallethrin, bioallethrin ((S)-cyclopentyl isomer), bioresmethrin, biphenate, (RS)-1-cyano-1-(6-phenoxy-2-pyridyl)methyl (1RS)-trans-3-(4-tert-butylphenyl)-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate (NCI 85193), cycloprothrin, cyhalothrin, cythithrin, cypermethrin, cyphenothrin, deltamethrin, empenthrin, esfenvalerate, fenfluthrin, fenpropathrin, fenvalerate, flucythrinate, flumethrin, fluvalinate (D isomer), permethrin, pheothrin ((R) isomer), d-pralethrin, pyrethrins (naturally occurring products), resmethrin, tefluthrin, tetramethrin and tralomethrin;
4. from the group of amidines amitraz, chlordimeform;
5. from the group of tin compounds cyhexatin, fenbutatin oxide;
6. others abamectin, Bacillus thuringiensis, bensultap, binapacryl, bromopropylate, buprofezin, camphechlor, cartap, chlorobenzilate, chlorfluazuron, 2-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,5-diphenylthiophene (UBI-T 930), chlorfentezine, 2-naphthylmethyl cyclopropanecarboxylate (Ro 12-0470), cyromazin, N-(3,5-dichloro4-(1,1,2,3,3,3-hexafluoro-1-propyloxy)phenyl)carbamoyl)-2-chlorobenzocarboximide acid ethyl ester, dicofol, N-(N-(3,5-i-chloro4-(1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy)phenylamino)carbonyl)-2,6-difluorobenzamide (XRD 473), diflubenzuron, N-(2,3-dihydro-3-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-ylidene)-2,4-xylidene, dinobuton, dinocap, endosulfan, ethofenprox, (4-ethoxyphenyl)(dimethyl)(3-(3-phenoxyphenyl)propyl)silane, (4-ethoxyphenyl)(3-(4-fluoro-3-phenoxyphenyl)propyl)dimethylsilane, fenoxycarb, 2-fluoro-5-(4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)4-methyl-1-pentyl)diphenyl ether (MTI 800), granulosis and nuclear polyhedrosis viruses, fenthiocarb, flubenzimine, flucycloxuron, flufenoxuron, gamma-HCH, hexythiazox, hydramethyinon (AC 217300), ivermectin, 2-nitromethyl4,5-dihydro-6H-thiazine (DS 52618), 2-nitromethyl-3,4-dihydrothiazole (SD 35651), 2-nitromethylene-1,2-thiazinan-3-ylcarbamaldehyde (WL 108477), propargite, teflubenzuron, tetradifon, tetrasul, thiocyclam, trifumuron, imidacloprid.
The abovementioned combination partners are known active compounds, and most of them are described in Ch. R. Worthing, S. B. Walker, The Pesticide Manual, 7th Edition (1983), British Crop Protection Council.
The active compound content of the use forms prepared from the commercially available formulations can be from 0.00000001 to 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.00001 and 1 % by weight.
The active compounds are used in a customary manner appropriate for the use forms.
The active compounds according to the invention are also suitable for controlling endo- and ectoparasites in the veterinary medicine field and in the field of animal husbandry. The active compounds according to the invention are used here in a known manner, such as by oral use in the form of, for example, tablets, capsules, potions or granules, by means of dermal use in the form of, for example, dipping, spraying, pouring-on, spotting-on and dusting, and by parenteral use in the form of, for example, injection.
The novel compounds of the formula (I) can accordingly also particularly advantageously be used in livestock husbandry (for example cattle, sheep, pigs and poultry, such as chickens, geese and the like). In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the compounds are administered orally to the animals, if appropriate in suitable formulations (cf. above) and if appropriate with the drinking water or feed. Since excretion in the faeces takes place in an active manner, the development of insects in the faeces of the animals can be prevented very easily in this way. The dosages and formulations suitable in each case depend in particular on the species and the development stage of the stock animals and also on the pressure of infestation, and can easily be determined and specified by the customary methods. The novel compounds can be employed in cattle, for example, in dosages of 0.01 to 1 mg/kg of body weight.
In addition to the application methods mentioned hereinabove, the active compounds of the formula I according to the invention also have excellent systemic action. The active compounds can therefore also be introduced into the plants via below-ground and above-ground parts of plants (root, stem, leaf), when the active compounds are applied in liquid or solid form to the immediate surroundings of the plants (for example granules in soil application, application in flooded rice fields).
Furthermore, the active compounds according to the invention are particularly useful for treating vegetative and generatative propagation stock, such as, for example, seed of, for example, cereals, vegetables, cotton, rice, sugar beet and other crops and ornamentals, of bulbs, cuttings and tubers of other vegetatively propagated crops and ornamentals. To this end, treatment can be carried out prior to sowing or planting (for example by special seed coating techniques, by seed dressings in liquid or solid form or by seed box treatment), during sowing or planting or after sowing or planting by special application techniques (for example seed row treatment). Depending on the application, the amount of active compound applied can vary within a relatively wide range. In general, the application rates are between 1 g and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil area.
The examples below serve to illustrate the invention.
A. Formulation examples
a) A dusting powder is obtained by mixing 10 parts by weight of active compound and 90 parts by weight of talc, as the inert substance, and comminuting the mixture in an impact mill.
b) A wettable powder which is readily dispersible in water is obtained by mixing 25 parts by weight of acitve compound, 65 parts by weight of kaolin-containing quartz, as the inert substance, 10 parts by weight of potassium ligninsulfonate and 1 part by weight of sodium oleoylmethyltauride, as wetting and dispersing agent and grinding the mixture in a pinned disk mill.
c) A dispersion concentrate which is readily dispersible in water is prepared by mixing 40 parts by weight of active compound with 7 parts by weight of a sulfosuccinic monoester, 2 parts by weight of a sodium ligninsulfonate and 51 parts by weight of water and grinding the mixture to a fineness of below 5 microns in a grinding bead mill.
d) An emulsifiable concentrate can be prepared from 15 parts by weight of active compound, 75 parts by weight of cyclohexane, as the solvent, and 10 parts by weight of ethoxylated nonylphenol (10 EO), as the emulsifier.
e) Granules can be prepared from 2 to 15 parts by weight of active compound and an inert granule carrier material, such as attapulgite, pumice granules and/or quartz sand. A suspension of the wettable powder from Example b) having a solids content of 30% is expediently used, and this is sprayed onto the surface of attapulgite granules and the components are dried and mixed intimately. The weight content of the wettable powder is approximately 5% and that of the inert carrier material is approximately 95% of the finished granules.
B. Chemical examples